The Locked Sphere
by LittleAlBhed
Summary: While she is struggeling with her hidden love, Rikku finds a sphere with a password on it. RikkuxGippal - TidusxYuna
1. The Locked Sphere

It's been 6 months since Yuna, Paine and Rikku destroyed Vegnagun and Yuna was reunited with Tidus

It's been 6 months since Yuna, Paine and Rikku destroyed Vegnagun and Yuna was reunited with Tidus. It looked like the Eternal Calm could continue on (or start in some other peoples eyes), but not for Rikku. She missed being a sphere hunter and even more, she missed hanging out with her friends. Life had moved on for them: Yuna lived happily with Tidus, Lulu and Wakka on Besaid Island and Paine had her own delivery service now. Brother and Buddy went to help Cid rebuild Home (again) and Rikku was lately here at the Mi'hen High Road ... Although she didn't meant to, she made quite a mess when she was here last. Rikku tried to chase a chocobo so Callie could ride it. Eventually Callie could, but Rikku had to clean up the mess. There were like a 1000 chocobo feathers! Now she has her own chocobo and uses it to go from one defect hover to the other, trying to fix them. It was nice work and it got payed, still she felt something missing in my life - or someone.

Suddenly she heared a voice behind her that startled her. "It's not really like you to daydream, Rikku"

Rikku jumped up, turned around and looked right into a green and a blue eye.

"Yunie" she said softly and suprised and then hugged her. "you're really here!"

Yuna laughed and hugged her back. Rikku couldn't believe she was here, how did she even know Rikku was here? She didn't had a chance to tell her.

Apparently Yuna saw her suprised look, because she started to explain that Paine told her she was here fixing hovers and stuff. Rikku remembered that Paine came by on her first day, because she had a package for Rin. She was also suprised to see Rikku here, but didn't say much of it.

Rikku looked at Yunie and she must say she looked good.

They didn't had our dresspheres anymore, so their outfits were different. Yunie was wearing a skirt just passed her knees and and black boots. Above that, she wore a cute haltertop with tiny pearls on it and her necklace as always. Rikku on the other hand was wearing a cute dark blue mini-skirt with frills and boots that came to her knee. She also had a black riped top that went over her left shoulder and black fingerless gloves with a light blue cross on them.

Rikku saw Yuna the last time when she jumped ship to welcome Tidus home. Although they spoke on the commsphere sometimes, this was the first time Rikku saw her cousin again in real life. Unlike Yuna who stayed in Besaid, Rikku has been about every where. She went to Mount Gagazet to tell Kimahri that they found Tidus and that Yuna is living happy with him on Besaid. She also visited LeBlanc and Nooj in Guadosalam because she couldn't believe they were together unless she saw it with her own eyes. "Maybe he felt guilty?" she thought.

She has been to Bikanel Dessert to visit her father, her brother and the other Al Bheds. Soon after that, she went to Bevelle to see how Baralai was doing to hold Spira together. And Rikku had to admit, he was doing it pretty well. In Kilika, she heared Dona and Barthelo fight again, while in Luca, she lost all her coins in Sphere Break. She could never get how Yunie could defeat Shinra and win the Lady Luck Dressphere!

She has been in the Calm Lands to see how Clasko was doing with his chocobo's and had some fun playing the games there and then she moved on to Zanarkand. Because of all the matchmaking, the place is swarming with monkeys and nobody came there again!

While she ran quickly across the Thunder Plains (old habits die hard), she saw that he Moonflow was still fading away and would soon be gone forever, but while she was there, Rikku found a sphere! She's not really sure what's on it, but what she does know is that the sphere has a password. Now that was something she never saw!!

There's just one place where she didn't go: Djose Temple. She remember Gippal very well and somehow, when she's around him ... she feels stupid, like she is going to say things she shouldn't say ...

And Rikku knew that Yunie knew that too ...


	2. Yuna's point of view

Yuna knew for a while now how Rikku felt about Gippal.

She first got her suspicions when Gippal said that "they made quite the couple". Yuna asked her uncle Cid about it once and he said:

__

When you were on your pilgrimage in Luca, we had everything set for your abduction and Rikku would lead the operation. However, when they would almost leave, 2 Al Bhed came in, carrying a wounded Gippal. He was shot in the chest en Rikku decided to stay behind and look after him. So I had to send Brother to guard the operation, but that "good for nothing" boy failed. In the meantime, Rikku was here with me, taking care of Gippal: bringing him water when he needed some, making sure he ate, ... Some guys passed throw and were shouting that they would make quite a couple. Next thing I knew, Rikku was shouting at them, but got distracted by Brother returning with a LOTof bruises. Gippal was almost recovered, so she went along for the next abduction, but she ended up being your guardian. And you know the rest ... with Sin defeated and his wounds healed, Gippal decided to make a faction for Al Bheds and use the money earned there to restore home.

But Yuna knew for sure when Vegnagun was just defeated and the boys were giving their speeches. Rikku understanded that she wasn't honored as Yuna, simply because she was an Al Bhed, but Yuna thinks she expected for Gippal to at least mention her in his speech. But he didn't ... he gave Yuna credit for defeating Vegnagun, while all 3 of us defeated it. Rikku and Paine deserved credit as well, although Paine didn't really care. But Rikku did. When he finished his speech, I suddenly heared Rikku yell:  
**_Rao, fryd ypuid sa? E rambat uid duu! E ghuf E tuh'd kad dryd silr lnatedc yc Yunie pid fryd ypuid tavahtehk ouin ufh geht?! Tet oui ajah drehg ypuid dryd?  
_Next thing, she looked shocked about her outburst and decided to go to her cabin. Yuna didn't understand everything she said (her Al Bheds is still not that good), but Paine next to her translated what she said:  
****_Hey, what about me? I helped out too! I know I don't get that much credits as Yunie but what about defending your own kind?! Did you even think about that?_**

Since then Yuna knew for sure: Rikku had a serious crush on Gippal. The outgoing positive says-everything-Rikku was for once afraid, closed and jealous and it was hard for her to see her that way.

This all happened 6 months ago. Yuna decided she wouldn't butt in, give Rikku the chance to confess to him how she felt, but she didn't do anything ...  
Before Yuna came to Mi'hen High Road, Paine first dropped her off at Djose. She decided to have a talk with Gippal, because Yuna doesn't like it to see her cousin this way.  
So she walked in and asked to see him, something that happend almost immediately.

__

Gippal: "Looks like the High Summoner wants to play in the sands some more ..."  
Yuna: "That's not why I am here, I'm actually looking for Rikku"

Gippal looked surprised when I said that as he stood up and started scratching his head.  
_Gippal: "Last time I saw Cid's girl was when we kicked Vegnagun and that ghost guy. Why would she be here?"  
Yuna: "I thought she maybe be here because ... never mind"  
_As Yuna walked to the door, something suddenly stroke her.  
_Yuna: "Why did you give me all the credit for defeating Vegnagun in your speech and none to Rikku and Paine?"  
Gippal: "I thought doctor P didn't want any, she doesn't like attention that much. And as for Cid's girl ... I'm not sure why I didn't menting her ... I guess it is so normal for me to have her around that I ... didn't think about it"_

She could see that Gippal was uncomfortable with ignoring Rikku like that in his speech that he start talking about "syopa dryd'c fro cra hajan lysa du jeced ...".  
Now, her Al Bheds isn't that good yet, but Yuna's pretty sure he said "maybe that's why she never came to visit ..." and she could tell he felt guilty.

Yuna decided to leave Djose and head for the Mi'hen High Road, looking for her cousin ...


	3. Unexpected Confrontation

The two cousins decided to go eat something and catch up on what happend in their lifes. Rikku could tell Yunie was here for a reason and she wanted to know what it is.

_**Rikku: "come on Yunie, tell me already!"**_

_**Yuna: "what makes you think there's something to tell?"**_

I looked good at my cousin and she started to blush.

_**Yuna: "alright! Guess you know me a bit to well. Tidus proposed to me!"**_

I jumped up and hugged her screaming.

_**me: "that's amazing! what did you say?"**_

_**Yuna: "yes of course! I went to the end of the world to find him, I'm not letting him go now!"**_

_**me: "I'm so happy for you! Is it going to be a big wedding? a private one or a public one?"**_

I was so excited, I couldn't stop ask her questions. I was so glad that Yunie found everything she wanted: the Eternal Calm and the love of her life. Kinda made me jealous, but that usually passes quickly.

_**Yuna: "calm down! we didn't even think about all of these things. I came here to ask you to be my maid of honor."**_

Now I screamed even more. I jumped up and down yelling "_**of course I want to be!**_ ". I think people were looking funny at us, but I didn't care.

_**Yuna smiled at me and continued: "Wakka is going to be Tidus best man and I'm going to ask Uncle Cid if he would have the honors to give me away."**_

_**me: "he would be most honored, I'm sure of that"**_

_**Yuna: "maybe you could ask Gippal to accompany to the wedding?"**_

All of the sudden, my happy mood was totally gone.

_**Yuna: "in fact, I insist. No maid of honor without gippal on your side"**_

_**me: "you meanie! why would you do that?"**_

Yuna said "_**you know why**_" with a smile and walked outside. "_**Tynh ed (Darn it)**_" I cursed in Al Bheds.

I also went outside and saw the celius above our heads. Paine was here apparently to pick up Yuna and bring her to Bikanel Dessert so she could ask pops to give her away.

Yuna turned around to me and asked "_**need us to drop you off at djose?**_ " with a wink.

I didn't even know what to tell him or ask him or whatever. _**"no thank you, I will go there by my chocobo. **_"

I saw my cousin hop on the celcius while saying "_**one week Rikku. The wedding will be soon and we need to know if we can count on you two**_ ".

I stared at my cousin who changed so much ...

"_**frydajan (whatever)**_ " I grumpled back and started walking on the High Road.

I started playing with the sphere I found and guessed I just might try to figure out the password.

"start with the simple things" I said quietly to myself and started giving in words.

summoner

**WRONG**

spira

**WRONG**

calm

**WRONG**

eternal calm

**WRONG**

yevon

**WRONG**

al bhed

**WRONG**

sin

**WRONG**

yunalesca

**WRONG**

guado

**WRONG**

ronso

**WRONG. YOU USED UP ALL YOUR ANSWERS, PLEASE TRY AGAIN IN 2 HOURS.**

I look stunned at the sphere and then suddenly yelled out: "_**oui kuddy pa gettehk sa! (you gotta be kidding me)**_ "


	4. Step Closer

The next morning ...

Rikku was fixing the last broken hover. After this one, she would get her paycheck and be without a job for a while. They said they would call her if more then 3 hovers were broken again.

She looked at the chocobo that she has been ridding for a while now. His feathers were a bit grey and he had a scar from when he was young: the shape of a lighting bolt. Rikku named him Ixion, after the aeon of thunder. After this hover, she could use her paycheck to buy Ixion, together with food and health care if he needed it. Rikku petted the big bird. "_**you'll soon be all mine**_" she said quietly against the frisky creature.

Rikku just exited the Travel Agency -with the note that Ixion was her chocobo now- when she noticed the chocobo was playing with something. Nothing new you would say, but while Rikku was putting away her stuff, she noticed something missing: the locked sphere.

Before Rikku even could double check, the orange like orb rolled passed her, right into a puddle. Rikku turned around at the chocobo: "_**how many times do I have to tell you? No playing with my stuff! **_". Ixion looked sad and nodded his head. Rikku turned around to get the sphere out of the water, when she noticed something weird. In the glow of the water, there had two letters appeared: GR.

Rikku pulled the sphere out of the water and they instanly dissapeared. "_**okay ... this is getting kinda creepy ... **_" she said without thinking of it.

Rikku was thinking out loud what GR could mean, maybe it could help her get the password.

"_**GR ... a ronso? Garik Ronso? or a guado? Guado and then some name with an r?**_ "

Rikku decided she would ask Paine the next time she saw her, she didn't want to disturb Yuna now she was getting married.

Yuna! Rikku still had to ask Gippal ... something she wasn't looking forward to.

Rikku could easily see the conversation in her head.

_G: Hey, if it isn't Cids girl!_

_R: I have a name ..._

_G: do we have to save the world again or so?_

_R: no no no, I'm here for something else. Yunie is getting married and I ... euh ... am gonna be bridesmaid, but I need ... someone ... to accompany me ..._

_G: so you came running to me ... always thought you had a thing for me ..._

_R: WHAT?_

_G: you think I'm cute, come on, admit it!_

_R: wanna know what I think? oui yna yh ynnukyhd, lulgo, ...(you are an arrogant, cocky, ...)_

and the rest of the conversation would be calling each other names in Al Bheds

yep, SO not looking forward to it.

He would be right, that was the worst. She had a thing for him, a serious thing. But Rikku would rather be eaten up and spit out by a Sand Worm then to admit it to him.

Rikku had packed her things and jumped on the chocobo. "_**come Ixion, let's get to the Muschroom Rock Road first **_" she said to it. Ixion knew the road, so Rikku didn't had to lead them. Not much later, they went through the gate to the Rock Road.

She just got there when she suddenly heared "_**stop there, stranger!**_" yelled at her. Rikku slowed Ixion down and got her daggers ready, just in case. But then she saw Yaibal, who looked suprised to see her.

_**Yaibal: "Lady Rikku! I didn't see it was you."**_

_**Rikku: "hello Yaibal. It's nice to see you again."**_

_**Yaibal: "Isn't the Lady Yuna with you?"**_

_**Rikku: "sorry, afraid it's just me. what's with the blockade?"**_

_**Yaibal: "just a precaution, lately a lot of uncarefull travelers got in trouble with fiends. but I doubt you will have trouble handling them."**_

_**Rikku: "you better believe it! Besides, I have chocobo-company now. Meet Ixion"**_

_**Yaibal: "Clasko should have seen this, I think he would love it. Anyway, I'll let you through."**_

_**Rikku: "thanks. See you next time!"**_

Yaibal shouted a few words to the guards and let Rikku pass through the gates. As expected, Rikku didn't encounter any fiends because of Ixion and she soon reached the crossroad.

Which way should she take? Left would lead to the moonflow and was the road to Home, while right leaded to Djose Temple ... and Gippal.


	5. Dissapointment

thank you for all the nice reviews :) I updated the first 2 chapters a bit (people were right that they were one moment in I-mode and the other time in 3d person view). Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this (short) chapter and if you want to review, I love to read it, so don't hesitate!

* * *

15 minutes later, Rikku still hasn't decided wich turn she should take. She could feel Ixion getting impatient underneath her. "alright, alright! let's just get to djose!" she said to the chocobo who turned immediatly to the right.

"_**fryd fyc Yunie drehgehk ... (what was Yunie thinking ...)**_" she said quietly while the chocobo stopped for Djose Temple.

Rikku jumped off the chocobo and looked around. Djose Temple still looked pretty much the same, there were just some extra buildings, probably for the workers to sleep in. She saw a line at the signing up station, Rikku guessed they were diggers for Bikanel Dessert. Ever since Rikku told she found a dressphere in the sands, everyone wanted to go dig. Rikku was just hoping they got a "how-to-handle-a-fiend" course before they actually went digging.

She just decided to get to Gippals office and get this over with. She gained immediatly access and a lot of people shouted "_**Hey Rikku**_ " or "_**Rammu Rikku (Hello Rikku) **_" at her. She stepped into Gippals office, where the machine faction leader was sitting behind his desk ... with his feet on it.

_**Gippal: "why again did I wanna be a faction leader?"**_

_**Rikku: "maybe because you wanted your pretty face across the media?"**_

Gippal apparently didn't see Rikku come in, because he almost fell out off his chair, saying suprised "_**Rikku!**_ ". He was even so suprised, he forgot to say _'Cids girl_' instead.

He then stood up -trying to restore his dignity (not working very well) - and walked to her.

_**Gippal: "I suppose you are here for a certain former summoners wedding?"**_

_**Rikku: "yeah, indead. She told you?"**_

_**Gippal: "as soon as Cid got the honors of giving her away, he practically screamed it over all Spira in Al Bheds. I'm suprised you didn't hear it."**_

_**Rikku: "maybe the sound of working hovers blocked it out pause never thought something like that would be possible though"**_

_**Gippal: "laughs you're still good for a laugh."**_

_**Rikku: "anyway, Paine is going with Baralai, Nooj for some reason with LeBlanc and Yunie asked if ... we ... you know ... could go together?"**_

She could just slapped herself for how faltering that came out of her mouth. But Gippal didn't seem to mind.

_**Gippal: "I'd love too. Was wondering who I was gonna take to the biggest event ever, other girls just make a big fuss about it, but with you ... we just can go as friends."**_

This isn't what Rikku expected. She was _'just a friend to him'_, nothing more. She turned around, so he wouldn't see the disappointment on her face.

_**Gippal: "ow right, I should call Yuna. She asked me to call her when I saw you."**_

_**Rikku: "you talked to her? when?"**_

_**Gippal: "two days ago, she was looking for you."**_

In the meantime, the commsphere was connecting to the Celcius.

Before Rikku could reply, she heared it connecting.

_**Yuna: "hey Gippal. I suppose you saw Rikku then?"**_

_**Gippal: "yes, she's right here. We just decided to go to your wedding together."**_

_**Yuna: "that's great! Rikku, we are over Djose. Do you want us to pick you up?"**_

_**Rikku: "yeah, that's okay ... at least if you have room for an extra chocobo."**_

_**Yuna: "we once stuffed 3 chocobos up here, one shouldn't be a problem. See you soon!"**_

and with that, the connection was broken. Rikku turned around to Gippal, said "_**guess I'll see you at the wedding**_ " and went outside, waiting for the Celsius to pick her and Ixion up.


	6. Confession

As soon as Rikku arrived at the Celsius, Yuna and Paine dismissed everyone in the cabin -even the poor Barkeep and Darling had to go - and then went sitting next to Rikku. She however just sat there and said "_**so, what's up?**_" with an innocent face.

Yuna and Paine looked at each other with a face of _'you gotta be kidding me_'. Then Yuna turned around and started talking.

_**Yuna: "you and Gippal at my wedding ... a wedding is the most romantic event ..."  
**__**Rikku: "your last one was everything but romantic"  
**__**Paine: "last one?"  
**__**Yuna: **__sighs and turns to Paine__** "he was dead and I was trying to send him. He forced me to marry him."  
**_**_Paine: "Rikku's right on that one, doesn't sound romantic at all."  
__Yuna: "Anyway, as I was trying to say, __THIS_**_** wedding will be the most romantic event possible. Maybe you two will even share your first kiss!"  
**__**Rikku: **__mumbling__** "actually, would be the second one, but ..."  
**__**Yuna and Paine : "SECOND?!"  
**_Rikku could just hit herself, what was she thinking to say that?  
_**Yuna: "you two already kissed? how? when?"  
**__**Paine: "and why didn't you tell us?"  
**__**Rikku: "ah come on doctor P., I thought you were above all of this."  
**_Rikku was of course referring to the time Rikku and Yuna wanted to know Paine better at the Den of Woe and Paine replied that she thought Yuna was above all of that.  
_**Paine: "well ... euh ... this is an exception ... you two infected me with it!"  
**__**Rikku: "** laughs** never knew we were contagious."  
**__**Yuna: "Rikku ..."**_

Yuna had the kind of face that told Rikku that she wouldn't get out of it. So the young Al Bhed started telling:

_"Almost 3 years ago, Gippal was getting ready to go to the try outs for the crimson squad. His scooter was packed and his guns loaded. I didn't want him to go, I was afraid he might get killed. We just stood there for a phew minutes, not saying anything ... and then something amazing happend. Gippal leaned forward, whispered "I fight to keep you save" and he kissed me. It was a mind blowing, knocked me out of my socks, amazing one-of-a-kind kiss, better then any kisses I had before. That's when I realised that I was in love with Gippal ... the kiss ended __abruptly since we heared a angry voice yell "GIPPAL!!". It was Brother and he looked like he could kill Gippal. The last one stroke my face, jumped on the scooter and drove away ... with a furious Brother behind him._

_Brother said to me that he would tell Pops and that Gippal would never be allowed in Bikanel Desert again, but I begged him to keep it to himself. Brother agreed, only if I would cover up for him when he went to parties. In the end, Brother never told Pops, but he disliked Gippal since that day._

_The next time I saw Gippal was when he was brought back to Bikanel, supported by 2 other Al Bheds. He was shot in the chest by -so I hear later- Shuyin. I was supposed to go to Luca to get Yuna, but I wanted to stay with Gippal. Pops send Brother instead, which he did, but he didn't like it. While I was nursing him, he was to weak to talk, so I didn't brought up the kiss. Even now, 3 years later, we never brought it up. It was never the right time: he didn't had time, I was shy, we weren't alone ... or the world needed saving (again). And now I know that he doesn't like me the way I like him, he was very clear about that today ..."_

**_Yuna: "what are you talking about? He's coming to my wedding with you!"  
_****_Rikku: "he just sees me as a friend, nothing more. In fact, his exact words were 'we just can go as friends'."  
_**Rikku looked down at the floor, sad looking.  
**_Yuna: "maybe you should go lie down ..."  
_**Rikku just nodded and went to the bed while Paine already existed the cabin. Yuna simply used a sleep spell to give her a good night sleep. Before the spell worked, Rikku heared Yuna going outside and talking to Paine.  
_**Yuna: "I though you were certain. I would never ..."  
**__**Paine: "I am certain Yuna, you saw the sphere as well!"**_

And that was the last that Rikku heared before falling to sleep ...


	7. Wedding at the Desert

When Rikku finally woke up, she noticed the Celsius had landed somewhere. She changed her clothes quickly and runned outside, just to find her in front of ... Home. Everyone was quite busy and didn't pay any attention to her. Then she saw a familiar blond head.

_**Rikku: "Tidus!"**_

_**Tidus: "Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up!"**_

Rikku looked around at all the Al Bhed working and it didn't exactly looked like they were building at Home. She guessed Tidus saw her suprised look, because he started explaining that he and Yuna would marry in a few day ... at Home.They wanted to marry quick to avoid the press and it would be a small cerenomy in the desert. It was perfect: it would be quiet, difficult to find and she did Uncle Cid a favor with it. The guests would be picked up with the Celcius and brought to Home for the wedding.

Rikku was suprised to hear all of that, but also excited! There was no better way to initiate Home then that her niece married there!

_**Rikku: "that sounds great. I'm gonna look for Yuna, I wanna hear all about her wedding dress and stuff!"**_

_**Tidus: "**__points to a tent __**she's in there."**_

Rikku nodded and ran towards the tent that Tidus pointed at. When she was inside, she saw 3 amazing wedding dresses.

_**Rikku: "Yunie, these are absolutly gorgeous!"**_

Yuna turned around to her cousin and smiled.

_**Yuna: "I know that, but I don't know wich one is the best!"**_

_**Rikku: "Oh poopie! Can't you just wear all 3 of them?"**_

_**Yuna: " **__laughs __**god, I hope I don't have 2 more weddings after this one. Tidus is the one for me."**_

**_Rikku: "yes, he is. He's perfect for you. You know, if I didn't had a __major_**_** crush on Gippal, then maybe you had some competition ... **__winks __**"**_

_**Yuna: "I'm sure things between you and Gippal will work out. Just give it some time. Could you do me a favor and go see Lulu? She's in Bikanel, she promised me to borrow a blue bracelet."**_

_**Rikku: "of course, that's one of my job descriptions."**_

And with a big smile, Rikku stepped out of the tent, looking for Lulu.

Rikku didn't find Lulu right away, but while she looked for her, she stumpled opon something. On the backside of Home, there was something written in pink paint.

_little orange sparkling orb  
__sealed for anyone but you two  
__us 'love' as the key  
__and it will tell you what to do_

Rikku didn't really knew what all of this meant, but she did knew that her Pops wouldn't like it. So she wrote down what was on the wall and ordered an Al Bhed to clean it 'till there was nothing left to see. Home had to be perfect for Yuna's wedding.

Some time later, Rikku finally found Lulu and the two ladies went back to Yunies tent. Once in there, Yuna decided that Rikku and Lulu had to say the good and bad sides of each of the 3 dresses, so she could finally make a pick.

About 3 hours later, Yuna finally picked her dream dress (Rikku suggested to put the good parts of the 3 dresses in one dress) and now it was for Rikku to decide how her dress would look like. Yuna had only one request: the color had to be lavender.

Rikku spend the rest of the day looking at dresses, fitting dresses, turning around in a dress, ... She was glad when the day was over and went straight to her room on the Celcius. While she was changing her clothes, she noticed a piece of paper falling out of her skirt: it was the text she found on the walls on Home. Rikku continued changing, lied down on her bed and started reading it again.

"**_it's like some kind of riddle ... little orange sparkling orb ... a riddle about a sphere!"_** Rikku jumped up and looked at Ixion. "**_boy, if I can find what this means, I can find a new sphere!_**". Rikku started to read the rest, until she noticed that Ixion stood next to her, with something in his beak. "_**Ixion, I don't have time to play now, I'm too tired also**_" Rikku sighed. Then all of the sudden, Ixion dropped what he was holding into Rikku's lap: it was the locked sphere. Rikku picked it up, suprisely wispering: "**_you think that this riddle is about the locked sphere?"_** while she turned around the sphere and looked at the riddle. The more she thought about it, the more it maked sence. 'sealed for anyone' could mean the password, 'love' is the key ... "**_that's it boy! love is the password!"._** Rikku hastly typed in the word Love, but the sphere still said it was wrong. She tried in capitals, in normal letters, mixed letters, ... 'love' just didn't work ... Rikku dropped down on her bed and sighed. "**_forget it Ixion, I'm going to sleep. Night boy_**" and with those words, Rikku closed her eyes ...


	8. Gippals Side

Gippal was lying on a dune of Bikanel, just staring at the stars. The past days have gone by so quickly, it felt like it was just yesterday Rikku stepped into his office and asked him to be her 'date' for the wedding. Gippal smiled when he thought of that shy face, the faltering words that came out of her mouth and the blush on her cheeks when she was finished... and Gippal thought she was the cutest Al Bhed to ever walk Spira.. Ever since he heard of the wedding, he was wondering what the best way was to ask Rikku to be his date, without him looking like a complete fool. So when she asked him, he was so surprised he said "I would love too" without thinking about it and he regretted it immediately. He could just slap himself. So to cover it up, he started talking about how they could go as just friends.  
When she left, he felt like just hitting his head against the wall, over and over again... Why is it so difficult for him to ask Rikku out?  
But deep inside, he knew why...

_Almost 3 years ago, Gippal was getting ready to join the Crimson Squad. Everything was packed and he was ready to go, when he suddenly heard his name. Rikku was running towards him and fell exhausted in his arms. "Please don't go" she pleaded, "What if you get killed?"  
__Gippal just looked at her, at that beautiful face that has been there all his life and those bright sparkling Al Bhed eyes, in which he saw determination and most of all...fear.  
__Gippal told Cid that he wanted to bring honor to the Al Bheds and stop Sin, but in fact he went to war to keep Rikku safe.  
__He never told her how he felt, but now, when a man (actually boy, he is only 16) is facing a possible death, he decided to risk it all! He leaned over to her, whispered that he went to keep her save and kissed her on the mouth. It was the kiss that he was waiting for, the kiss he dreamed about at night. Rikku was surprised at first, but then gave in and kissed him back. Gippal didn't know how long they stood there; kissing; it was like time had stopped.  
__But unfortunately, time went back to normal when he heard an angry voice calling his name. When he looked up, he saw a Brother, whose face was even purpler then his tattoos!! Aka time for Gippal to go!  
__He looked at Rikku and stroke her face for a moment, wishing he could be sure she felt the same but Brother was coming closer, so Gippal really needed to go. So he jumped on his scooter and drove away..._

A lot happend since then: Gippal getting shot, Rikku trying to abduct Yuna and ended up being her guardian, Cid who didn't know a thing about Gippal kissing Rikku, Gippal accepting the job offer of leader of the machine faction in Djose and Gippal, Rikku and the others saving the world from Vegnagun.  
Now, the day of the High Summoners wedding has come. Tomorrow, Gippal will go to the wedding with Rikku and he will have to dance with her - since she is maid of honor and he is her 'date'.

He was looking forward to it, but at the same time, he was afraid. Maybe Rikku wasn't Rikku anymore, at least not his Rikku. Maybe she found another guy and forgot all about Gippal, the guy that was her first kiss - or at least, he thinks he was the first to kiss her, he never really asked her.  
He just decided to get some rest, he didn't want to be half asleep on the wedding.

The next morning he woke up all the sudden because someone threw a bucket ice cold water in his face. Gippal jumped up and opened his eyes and saw ... Paine. "_**was that really necessary?**_" Gippal asked angry when he whiped his face dry with a towel and putted his eye patch on. Although Gippals eyes both looked fine on the outside, he has a rare disease that causes his right eye not to function. When he was about 6, he started wearing an eye patch, because it made him look cool and also it made people pay better attention to it. Paine just stood there cold, with the bucket still in her hands. "_**yes, it was necessary, you sleep just as hard as another Al Bhed that I know!" **_she said annoyed and stepped out of his tent so he could ready.

Gippal was straighten his bow and looked at the rest of the company. Paine refused to wear only a dress - which didn't surprise Gippal that much- so she wore a lavender short dress with under it light purple leggings. In her hair, she had a purple feather. Lulu on the other hand looked like she was going to prom: she was wearing a lavender gown that went all the way to her ankles, her black hair was loose with a beautiful purple flower in it. They were actually still waiting for Rikku. Gippal was about to get impatient when he noticed someone at the top of the stairs: it was Rikku. Her lavender dress came past her ankles and had a split on the left side. She had cute little laced sandals on and her hair was in a knot with several little stones in it. The dress showed out her natural forms and had a cross on the back. She wore it with a necklace with a purple stone in it, long gloves and a cute silver bracelet: the bracelet Gippal left in her tent the night he went away for the Crimson Squad. He was stunned by her appearance and whistled at her while she came of the stairs. Gippal wanted to say something to her, but he decided not to when he saw Brothers angry look. Instead, Gippal offered his arm to her which she accepted gratefully.

Gippal must say that it was a beautiful wedding, even for a wedding in the middle of the desert. Home looked stunning in white with a bunch of flowers, all the boys were in tuxedo's, while the girls had beautiful formal dresses. And Yuna looked amazing in her wedding dress: she was wearing a white corset with transparent sleeves and a long wide skirt with a flowery patron on it. Her skirt was transparent at the bottom, which allowed you to see her shoes: cute little sandals with a big flower on it. She was also wearing her necklace with matching earrings and her summoners bracelet (if Gippal recalled correctly, she got it from her mother). Her face was partly hidden by a veil, but it did not conceal her smile that spoke true happiness: she was marrying the guy for who she went to the end of the world to find him.  
Even though Yuna looked gorgeous, Gippal couldn't keep his eye of Rikku ... she had the same smile of happiness like Yuna and it made her look like an angel.

After lifting the veil, the self written vows and lots of other marriage stuff, Rikku presented them with the rings and kissed them both on the cheek. Gippal understanded why Rikku had this honor, since she was the first to meet Tidus when he came to Spira and going to the end of the world to save Yuna - and 2 years later going to ANOTHER end of the world with Yuna to find Tidus back. She did her job as a guardian well: Yuna was happy and Gippal hoped that Rikku would now found her own happiness ... with him.

The wedding was over and it was time for the reception. It was tradition that with the first song, the brides pair first started to dance and then the maid of honor and the best man. Gippal was nervous and straightend up his bow one more time. He saw Yuna and Tidus move to the dance floor and "1000 words" came through the machina's. Gippal went to Rikku, bowed down to her and offered her his hand. She blushed by all the formal stuff, placed her hand in his and together they went to the dance floor.


	9. The Right Answer

Even though Rikku loved her cousin dearly, she cursed her many times that day (at least in her mind).

That morning (and yes, it was EARLY), she woke Rikku up and jumped around about her getting married. Rikku was of course happy for her, but was just too tired to express that happiness as well. "Yunie, it's like 4 o'clock in the morning, we need our beautysleeps" Rikku said grumpy and dowsy. Rikku was about to climb back in her bed, when Yuna suddenly held her arm and was looking at the bracelet around her wrist. "this is beautiful, when did you buy this?" she asked her sleepy cousin, who yawned and mumbled that she got it from someone a long time ago.

Of course there wasn't stopping Yuna now! She wanted to know who gave it, what for, why she never saw it, ... Yuna looked a bit better at the silver jewel and saw tiny words carved into them:  
_Sasuneac yna suna drah hela  
_Yuna did her best to translate it, but failed every time. She looked at her sleepy cousin with a puzzled look who answered softly "_**it means: Memories are more then nice**_".

The next moments, Rikku was forced to explain how she found the bracelet in a gift package the night Gippal left and that she has been wearing it ever since. The others just didn't see it because it was always hidden in her gloves or some other clothing piece. When Yuna asked her to wear it in public (aka visible to others) on her wedding, Rikku felt like she couldn't say no. She was however afraid of the reaction it would have on Gippal ...

That was the first time that day that Rikku cursed Yuna and there followed many more that day. She cursed her cousin when Yuna was doing her hair, when Yuna said she needed to dance with Gippal, when she was told that her dress had gained a split and when she heared that 1000 words was chosen as first dance numbre.

Rikku knew that Yuna just wanted to help, but she felt like she couldn't do it her own way. But it was after all Yuna's wedding day, so Rikku decided to be a good maid of honor and just go along with all of it.  
And you know, it felt good for Rikku to see Gippals stunned face when he saw her for the first time that day ; she didn't even mind him whistleing at her in the presence of her brother (who looked like he could explode).

Rikku had a magical evening. She walked down the aisle with Gippal (which was kinda her dream for years, only here they weren't the ones to get wed), saw her niece marrying the love of her life and most of all, she could slowdance with Gippal ...

She had goosebumps when he walked up to her, bowed down and offered his hand ; it was so romantic! Usually, Gippal is making a joke out of everything, always coming late and stuff, but tonight, he seemed a totally different person. She felt like a princess when he guided her to the dancefloor, placed his arm around her waist and took the other one in his hand. Rikku placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in before they started dancing.

Rikku felt like she and Gippal where the only one in the room and felt like she was flooding away. Unfortunatly, every song has its ending and Gippal let her go. Rikku was about to ask if he wanted to keep dancing with her when a blond girl with long legs came along. She was wearing just enough clothing and flirted with Gippal. Rikku knew she could never compete with her and went outside.

Outside was the Spherogram, a machina build by Shinra. It converted memories of people into sphere data. The machina was build about 1,5 years ago, but Shinra improved it for Yunies wedding. Now the memories are crystal clear while before there were those lines on them. Rikku sat down in the machine to make a sphere for Yuna, a sphere of her wedding from Rikku's point of view.

Rikku was just finished when she heared a noise behind her. There was Gippal standing, with two drinks in his hands and an uncomfortable look on his face. "_**You left so suddenly, so I came to find you. Want a drink?**_" he said softly. Rikku thought he sounded nervous (something she didn't see much) and took one of the drinks while saying thank you.  
They said a bit outside and talked mostly about the Machine Faction, Rikku's job on the Mi'hen Highroad and Yuna's wedding. But not one of them had the courage to bring up the subject they both wanted to talk about: their relationship.

While they were sitting there, Rikku thought of how she felt when they were together and that she STILL felt this way now ….. 'Cu drec ec muja (So this is love)' she thought. And then it stroke her! The clue for the sphere was writing on a wall of the Al Bheds! The password was LOVE after all, she just had the language wrong. Rikku jumped up and said she needed to do something and ran off. She could only watch the sphere on the airship and Tidus and Yuna were gonna take it later to start their honeymoon, so Rikku needed to be quick. She rushed inside, putted the sphere in the machine and typed in the password.

**PASSWORD CORRECT  
****SCANNING STARTS NOW  
_Rikku: (screams surprised) "SCANNING??"  
_RIKKU IS PRESENT  
****BUT I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND GIPPAL  
****WHEN RIKKU AND GIPPAL ARE PRESENT  
****COME BACK**

And with those words the sphere locked itself down.


	10. Content Revealed

Rikku looked around the deck of the Celcius and boy, was it crowded in there!  
Rikku found just 10 minutes ago out that she needed Gippal present as well to unlock the sphere, so she asked Paine to get him. Paine of course wanted to know what it was for, so Rikku told her. Paine told Yuna and Baralai, Yuna told Tidus and Shinra, Tidus told Gippal, Baralai told Nooj and LeBlanc ...

So in the end, instead of two people aboard to watch the sphere, there were like a dozan people!  
Rikku just sighed and went to the sphere. She typed once again the password in and the scanning started just like last time.

_**Yuna: whispering this is creepy**_

_**Rikku: Imagen how I felt the first time.**_

**RIKKU IS PRESENT**

_**Paine: sarcastic really? No kidding.**_

_**Gippal: Amazing machina.**_

**GIPPAL DETECTED AS WELL.**

**SPHERE NOW STARTING TO PLAY ……**

_**Rikku: finally ……..**_

_Crimson Squad,__ filming Baralai, Nooj & Gippal who are clearly drunk_

_Gippal: very loud When I get back to the Al Bheds as a hik hero, then I'm gonna go to our great hik leader Cid and ask for his daughters hand!  
__Nooj & Baralai: Cheers to that!_

_Djose Temple – right after first visit to djose_

_Paine: hey Gip  
__Gippal: doctor P! I started to think you didn't remember me.  
__Paine: If Rikku and Yuna knew we know each other, that would call up a LOT of questions. Questions I don't want to answer.  
__Gippal: uhu?  
__Paine: Speaking of questions. I recall a very drunk Al Bhed claiming he would marry the al bhed princess and now I find out it is RIKKU?? Why did you never tell me!  
__Gippal: man, really had to be drunk. But yeah, it's Rikku. more quiet It's always been Rikku to me._

_Luca, just after following the moogle_

_Paine: What's with you?  
__Yuna: A dream, I think. My heart won't stop pounding!  
__Rikku: That's not a dream! Not if your heart is pounding like that! You and someone you care about are connected, that's what it is!  
__Paine: How worldly.  
__Rikku: I felt that way too ….  
__Paine: About who?  
__Rikku: singing I don't know ……..  
__Paine: Spill it!  
__Rikku: Maybe we can trade secrets.  
__Paine: You drive a hard bargain._

_Farplane, Gippal and Nooj are on their way to Vegnagun_

_Gippal: Hey, we're talking about Vegnagun. How the heck do you fight that thing? We can't even walk up to it without freakin' it out.__  
Nooj: Or making it mad. But I've got a plan.  
Gippal: If it doesn't work?  
Nooj: Death will be my apology.  
Gippal: Whatever, man. When a Deathseeker dies, that's no apology. What about Leblanc?  
Nooj: Well, she— pauses What about Rikku?  
Gippal: scratches the back of his head Touché._

_Yuna comes out of the dressingroom, showing her Gunners outfit for the first time_

_Yuna: What do you think?  
__Rikku: turns around and looks at her I think Tidus can better come back quick or you have a dozen lovers!  
__Yuna: blushes you really think so?  
__Rikku: nodds uhu then shows her thief outfit How do I look?  
__Yuna: Think you will have even more attention then I will.  
__Rikku: I'm not looking for that much attention ; actually only from one boy …..  
__Yuna: curious who?  
__Rikku: sings my little secret_

_Rikku, Yuna, Paine, Gippal, Baralai & Nooj are in Bevelle, an Al Bhed comes running to them  
Zad: Lady Rikku, it is an honor to meet you.  
__Rikku: wow, usually it's always Yunie that gets the credit.  
__Zad: Don't cut yourself short, Lady Rikku, you are the hero of the Al Bheds! kissed her hand carefully  
__Gippal: mumpeling I'm just that famous, you know.  
__Paine: I guess it is true, a guy only wants a cookie when someone else takes interest in it.  
__Gippal: uh?  
__Yuna laughs_

_THIS SPHERE WAS MADE BY SHINRA ON REQUEST OF THE GULLWINGS._

By those last words, all the pieces seemed to fall together in Rikku's head.  
Name one person in whole Spira who can make a sphere like that, it would be Shinra. All of this memories were memories from either Paine or Yuna or made during Paines time at the Crimson Squad. While Rikku thought of it, It was also Paines idea for her to go to the Moonflow, so she would find the locked sphere. Yuna set her up with Gippal at the wedding and sended her to Lulu in Bikanel Desert, so Rikku would sure pass the clue to the password. Paine probably painted it on while Rikku was making Yuna ready.

This was all just one big set-up!

_**Rikku: YUNA?? PAINE??  
**__**Paine: surprised Rikku said Yuna instead of Yunie Yuna?  
**__**Yuna: Shinra, why did you put that on the sphere?  
**__**Shinra: I'm just a kid.**_


	11. Together at Last

Rikku stormed out the Celcius that night before anyone could say anything. She felt so betrayed, it was like that her friends didn't knew her at all! Rikku got on Ixion and just ridded away …. She didn't care where she went, she just wanted to sit on Ixion and process what just happened these last few months.

Hours later she arrived at the Mi'hen Highroad. She and Ixion were both exhausted, luckily the Al Bheds there didn't ask anything. She just wanted to sleep with the hope that tomorrow, everything that happened today was just a dream. Unfortunately for Rikku, the next morning, she realized it really happened. Gippal knew how she felt about him through some lame sphere, while she wanted to tell him herself! She nearly told him on the wedding, but then that blond barbie came along and distracted him.

While she was thinking about Gippal and the locked sphere, she realised she wasn't wearing her bracelet anymore! She had looked everywhere, her tiny room, the travel agency, Ixions feathers, ….. she lost it! A tear came from her eye and dropped on the ground. Ixion came to her and tried to comfort her as well as a chocobo can do. Rikku turned to the sweet bird and hugged him.

Rikku stayed a few days at the Agency at the Highroad before she made her decision. She would ask Nooj and Baralai if they knew more about this locked sphere and if it was true.

She first went to Guadosalam, to Chateaux LeBlanc, but found her quickly leaving again because she felt sick. The couple was always saying "Noojie-Woojie" and "my lovely white lady" to each other. Rikku even doubted that they noticed that she was there.

So she just hopped back on Ixion and went to Bevelle, to speak to the praetor Baralai. Maybe he knew if Gippal felt the same way about Rikku as she felt about him. But when she entered, she saw him kissing someone … they probably heared her come in because they looked up and stared shocked at her. Rikku was in shock herself, because he was kissing BUDDY!

When she got over the first shock, they explained that they were in love, but were afraid of the reactions of everyone else. They asked her for her silence and Rikku promised they had it.

Once outside she realized that there was only way out of this mess: she needed to travel to Djose Temple and ask Gippal himself.

The first thing she saw when she entered his office was long legs, a short skirt and a tight top. It was the blond from that party and she was going to kiss him!

Gippal saw Rikku running away from the Celcius, shocked by what her friends did. He wanted to go after her and comfort her, but Brother stopped him from doing so. Instead he decided to get back to Djose since work wouldn't do itself. When he walked out of the airship, he saw something sparkling in the sand: the bracelet that he gave to Rikku. Did she lose it? Or did she threw it away on purpose? Gippal picked up the little trinket and just stepped on his scooter and drove off.

Gippal was in his office in Djose, but couldn't keep his mind to his work. He just kept thinking about Rikku: how beautiful she looked at the wedding, the shocked look in her eyes when she realized who the sphere made, …..

When Gippal heared the door opening and saw a blond coming in, he was hoping that it was Rikku, but it was that girl from the wedding again. What was her name again? Elena? Ester? He didn't know anymore and he didn't care either. The girl come to him flirty and was going to kiss him. Gippal didn't know why, but from close by, she seemed a bit like Rikku and he kissed her dreaming it was Rikku.

Then he heared something crashing: Rikku stood in his doorway and she had again that shocked look on her face. But this time she also cried. Then he finally realized that the locked sphere was right: Rikku did love him, like he loved her ….

Before Gippal could say anything, Rikku ran out of his office and jumped on her chocobo. Gippal ran after her and jumped on his scooter, drive after the chocobo. Gippal had to admit, Ixion was pretty fast for a chocobo, but his scooter was still faster. He drove past them and then used his scooter to block Ixions path. Rikku came off the chocobo and then stood in front of him, not knowing what to say or what to do.

_**Gippal : "Rikku …."**_

_**Rikku: [angry] "shouldn't you go back to that blond bimbo that you were kissing??"**_

_**Gippal: [guilty] "I don't know why I kissed her back. It's just …. she looks just like you from close. I guess I just went with it."**_

Rikku didn't know what to say. Did he just confessed that he wanted to kiss HER?

_**Gippal: "When I saw you standing there, I realized that you feel the same about me as I do about you. [holds up her bracelet] I think you lost this."**_

Rikku just stood there, surprised, while he putted her bracelet back on. Then she jumped into his arms and kissed him. It was the kiss they both waited for years and seemed to last eternal. Then they got interrupted by a voice:

"_**Gippal, get your mittens of my baby girl"**_

In front of them was Cid and he didn't look happy …………


End file.
